Qing Xuantian
Pre Novel (Background) Qing Xuantian is a person with a legendary Divine Body that appeared in the Azure Province 10,000 years ago, before the founding of the Jiang Dynasty. Little information about this legendary figure has persisted over the millennia, however various conclusions have been made based on the legends and legacies that he left behind. Ten thousand years ago, the continent of the Nine Provinces was still just a wilderness.Nine powerful families that knew martial cultivating methods occupied the Nine Provinces. The family that occupied the Azure Province was called the Qing family. 9 powerful families had equal strength and this was maintained for roughly 200 years. On that year, a boy was born into the Qing family. On the day that the boy was born, golden, colourful light engulfed the entire sky. Four enormous beasts surged and roared mid-air and they shook the entire continent.” “That boy was naturally intelligent. According to the legends, one month after he was born, he could speak. On the second month, he could stand up and walk. When he was 1 year old, he started to learn the Four Arts. He was familiar with all the ancient books in the world at the age of five.” He started martial cultivation at the age of seven. He was extremely impressive in martial cultivation. He entered the Origin realm when he was 9 years old, Profound realm when he was 11 years old, and Heaven realm when he was 13 years old. He swept across the Nine Provinces and made the Qing family the overlord of the Nine Provinces.Chapter 131 - Emperor Tomb Legends indicate that when Qing Xuantian was born with a great and unique phenomenon which lit up the skies above the land that would become the Azure Province. This type of phenomenon is known to occur only when an individual with a Divine Body is born. It's said that when Qing Xuantian's unique phenomenon occurred, four mighty Divine Beasts manifested in the skies. It can be assumed that these four beasts were the Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Vermilion Bird, and the Black Tortoise. The unique phenomenon has always associated with the unique powers of the particular Divine Body which it represents. Qing Xuantian's unique ability manifested as 4 peerless secret skills that, once he reached a high enough realm of cultivation, were able to separate from his body entirely and follow him / move about with their own sentience like pets. Each Secret Skill was specialized in a specific role. * Azure Dragon Dashing Technique - Supreme movement technique * White Tiger Slaughtering Technique - Supreme attacking technique * Black Tortoise Armor Technique - Supreme physical defense technique * Vermilion Bird Revival Technique - Supreme healing technique It is stated by Chu Feng's father, Chu Xuanyuan, that when he was in the Starfield he once looked at the ranking of the strongest Divine Bodies and the Four Divine Beasts Divine Body is ranked the third strongest in all Beyond The Heavens. Legends surrounding Qing Xuantian state that he was a true martial cultivation genius among all geniuses. At a very young age, below 15 years old, Qing Xuantian had already reached the Martial Lord realm and mysteriously vanished. Legends in the Eastern Sea Region stated that around 10,000 years ago, (from Chu Feng's time), a Son of Magma was born and began slaughtering throughout the Eastern Sea Region. During that time a mysterious young man appeared with shocking power and 4 shocking pets, an Azure Dragon, White Tiger, Black Tortoise, and Vermilion Bird, appeared and sealed the Son of Magma deep underground where it could no longer harm anyone. Another legend concerning Qing Xuantian and his Four Divine Beasts was that they alone defeated a massive army of Evil Spirits that were wreaking havoc across the Nine Provinces and surrounding continents. (Every Evil Spirit is at least in the Heaven Realm.) After leaving the Eastern Sea Region and using the Heavenly Road he arrived in the Holy Land of Martialism and eventually made a name for himself becoming the King level character of the time and gained the title "Emperor Qing "; the strongest of the overlords to have appeared in the Holy Land of Martialism. Eventually, Qing Xuantian returned to his homeland and created a shocking Emperor Tomb where he secretly left his legacies. He imprisoned the many surviving Evil Spirits, that he defeated previously, within the tomb as guards to his treasures. Additionally, he created 4 entrances which were all located in the land that eventually became the Azure Province. He sealed one of each of his four Secret Skills relatively close to each entrance. Ultimately, 2 of the 4 entrances were opened by the Azure Dragon Founder and White Tiger Clan Founder respectively, who took their titles after the Secret Skills which they obtained and used to rise to prominence in the Nine Provinces. Chu Feng seems to be fated to acquire the entirety of Qing Xuantian's legacy. Over time, Chu Feng has successfully come across the entrances to the Emperor Tomb, which the majority of World Spiritists wouldn't be able to accomplish even if they tried. As a result, he directly acquired the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique and Black Tortoise Armor Technique by his own efforts. The Azure Dragon Founder promised and delivered on passing on the Azure Dragon Dashing Technique to Chu Feng for finding a way to revive him. And finally, Qiu Canfeng who acquired the Vermilion Bird Revival Technique has accepted Chu Feng as his sole disciple, and promised to pass on the technique to him if Chu Feng can free him. This Son of Magma was called the Magma Emperor by the people of the Holy Land and had the cultivation of a 1st ranked Half Martial Ancestor which in the Ancestral Martial Lower Realm (The Four Sea Regions and the Holy Land of Martialism together) is an apex existence and when Qing Xuantian fought it he was forced to use the bodies of the Four Divine Beasts to seal it after he transformed the Four Divine Beasts back into secret skills and placed them into the Emperor Tomb however he never recovered them and when the Magma Emperor revived and Chu Feng defeated it, it told the Four Divine Beasts that Emperor Qing had abandoned them for a stronger Divine Body. Novel Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm When Chu Feng met his Father he told Chu Feng that there was a chance for him to become the Divine Body of the Four Divine Beasts and become a Divine Body if when he went Beyond The Heavens he helped a man called Ox-Nosed Old Daoist, who had the power to implant Divine Power into a ordinary person. Martial Artist Cultivation Trivia Moon Immortal's search for Qing Xuantian as well as Chu Feng's promise to the 4 divine bodies that he would show Qing Xuantian how great of a divine body that he had abandoned indicates that he is still alive. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Body Category:Azure Province Category:Characters Category:Royal Cloak Category:World Spiritists Category:Holy Land of Martialism Category:Overlord Domain Category:Half Martial Ancestor